Et la maison redevînt sereine
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: "Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête et la maison redevînt sereine"


**Et la maison redevînt sereine**

**Auteure : **Moi (haha)

**Résumé :** Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête, un coup de foudre et tout reprend

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** J'ai appelé la MGM, ils veulent toujours rien me donner, c'est à dire qu'ils ont tout vendu déjà..

**NDLR :** Une idée qui m'est venu après avoir vu "Rabbit Hole" avec Nicole Kidman (et Sandra Oh par ailleurs) je vous conseille ce film! ...J'avais pas l'intention de faire dans la guimauve mais ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir... Sorry about that! D'après Didou, c'est pas encore trop dégoulinant à vomir...A vous de voir!

Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Et la maison redevînt sereine.<p>

Rien n'avait bougé. En vingt ans, tout était exactement là où il se trouvait auparavant. Il ne s'attarda pas au rez-de-chaussé, et se dirigea instinctivement vers l'étage. Une porte close qui l'arrête,comme d'habitude. Prenant une profonde inspiration il pénétra dans la pièce; hier refuge de rires d'enfants, aujourd'hui sanctuaire d'une vie trop vite arrachée.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Il n'était pas souvent là. Toujours en mission aux quatre coins du globe, toujours ailleurs, toujours des vies à sauver. Il s'était persuadé alors qu'il ne fuyait pas le foyer, sa famille, mais qu'il faisait juste son travail. Peut-on par ailleurs faire « juste son travail » quand on tue des gens, même au service des autres? Aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard il n'en était plus si sur. Peut être avait-il fuit ses responsabilités, fuit sa femme qu'il aimait, mais pas assez pas comme il le fallait. Il était sur d'une chose à présent. Il n'avait pas fuit son fils. Pas délibérément du moins.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Trop souvent en voyage, il était en permanence entouré de bruit. Le bruit des moteurs d'avion, le bruit des rues bondées de Kathmandu, le bruit de la balle qui siffle, fendant l'air avant d'ôter la vie. Alors quand il rentrait chez lui, c'est le calme qu'il cherchait, le calme dont il avait besoin.  
>Mais une maison qui abritait un enfant de huit ans n'était pas calme. Elle frémissait de vie, tremblait sous les pas lourds et pressés de celui-ci. Un jouet qui couine, une guitare en plastique qui crie sa musique, une marionnette qui apprend une langue étrangère. De quoi lui donner le tournis. On n'a pas l'habitude de la vie, quand on a pour métier de l'enlever.<p>

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Ce bruit, il l'avait reconnu dès la première seconde. Parce qu'il était proscrit à la maison. Il avait dominé la marionnette, la guitare, le dessin animé et le chien. Il résonnait encore à ses oreilles aujourd'hui, vingt ans plus tard. Il résonnerait toujours. Il a hurlé son nom, à l'unisson avec sa femme. Deux cris empreints de terreur. La peur d'avoir compris. Il avait glissé sur la guitare et cassé la marionnette sur son chemin. Une course effrénée contre la vie, contre la mort. Il a ignoré l'effroi et la panique, parce qu'il le fallait. Il avait ignoré la flaque de sang déjà écoulé sur le tapis imprimé de fusées. Un coup de feu, et tout s'arrête.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Il n'avait pas voulu rentrer, jamais. Vestige d'une vie passée, la maison avait perdu son âme en même temps qu'eux. Sa femme n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle même. Et lui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Les bruits qu'ils ne supportaient pas alors, dérangeaient par leur absence aujourd'hui.  
>Rien n'avait bougé depuis toutes ces années. La vie reprenait au dehors, mais pas dedans.<br>Las d'être l'objet du mépris de sa femme, il avait finit par fuir pour de bon cette fois. La culpabilité, il se l'infligeait très bien tout seul. La porte claque, il fait tout pour ne pas regarder le petit vélo rouge sur le coin de la maison, le panier de basket accroché au mur et les accessoires de Baseball sur la pelouse. Il ne les regarde pas mais il les voit. Et les rires d'enfants résonnent dans sa tête. Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Jamais il n'était revenu. Son double l'avait fait mais pas lui. Il avait voulu parfois. Mais non, cela leur aurait fait trop de mal, à tous les deux. Cette maison était l'image d'un passé qu'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait oublier, mais ne voulait revivre d'un autre côté. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface du bureau bleu d'enfant, un devoir de maths traînait encore. Quand il était là, il aidait son fils, autant qu'il le pouvait. La séance de devoir s'achevait par une course poursuite entre père et fils, jusqu'à la cuisine où sa femme les réprimandaient gentiment. De nouveaux cris, de nouveaux rires. Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Le coup de téléphone l'avait surpris. Il était la seule personne qui lui restait. Qui l'eut cru? Qui aurait pu croire que des deux, ce serait lui qui aurait refait sa vie, et pas elle? Son père avait quitté ce monde d'une crise cardiaque dix ans auparavant, il venait de l'apprendre. Un accident de voiture. C'était un accident de voiture qui avait ôté la vie de celle qui fut, a une époque la personne la plus importante de sa vie. A croire que lui, l'était pour elle. Il avait accepté de se rendre dans la maison et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires..Dans ce qui fut _leurs_ affaires. Elle allait être vendue. Vendue et enfin lavée de ce passé douloureux. Une nouvelle chance lui était donnée. Peut être la niche allait-elle accueillir un nouveau chien, le vélo un nouveau pilote et la chambre un nouveau petit habitant. Il se figea, le tapis, usé par les coups de brosses frénétiques de son ex-femme n'avait pas bougé. La flaque était partie mais la marque perdurait. Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Il avait changé, en vingt ans. A l'époque il était solitaire, et trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide. Il conservait encore aujourd'hui quelques uns de ces défauts, mais avait appris de la vie et n'avait plus peur d'être aidé. Ainsi avait-il demandé à sa nouvelle femme de l'accompagner. Et elle l'avait fait. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'un couple fonctionnait, ensemble, toujours.  
>Il l'avait appelée et sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, elle avait compris et retiré le tapis.<br>Plusieurs heures avaient été nécessaires, rien que pour sa chambre. Il avait gardé quelques affaires, sa tenue de baseball, son yoyo préféré et son doudou. Toutes les photos et quelques jouets. Le tout dans des boîtes qui se refermaient sur le passé. Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

Le reste avait pris moins de temps, curieusement. Les habits, les meubles, les accessoires de cuisine, les draps, les bibelots...Tout allait être donné à une association. Car c'est ce que Sara aurait voulu, il en était persuadé. Une entreprise spécialisée viendrait et emporterait leur vie passée. Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête.

Et la maison redevînt sereine.

« - Tu as fini? Demanda t-elle calmement.

-Oui. Répondit-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

Sans un mot de plus, Sam s'installa à côté de Jack sur le lit de Charlie et l'entoura de ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Jack apprécia l'étreinte bien qu'il ne le formula pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, pas avec Sam. Elle _savait_.

« - On rentre? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

« -On rentre ». Répéta t-il, joignant le geste à la parole il se leva, tendant la main vers sa femme, vers l'avenir.

Leur maison n'était pas sereine, leur maison n'avait pas de cicatrice. Leur maison résonnait de rires d'enfants et de cris d'adolescents. On pouvait mesurer l'âge de la maison en centimètres, dans le garage où régulièrement on mesurait la croissance de leur trois enfants. Les aboiements infernaux des deux chiens s'ajoutaient à tout ces bruits, à tout ce qui faisait la vie.

On le disait trop vieux pour tout ça, trop vieux pour sa femme et pour ses enfants. Trop vieux pour les allers-retours à l'école primaire, au collège et au lycée. Trop vieux pour les fêtes d'anniversaires et la chasse des bonbons pour Halloween. Mais il ne prêtait pas attention à cela. Il avait droit à une deuxième chance et il l'avait saisie. Sa femme et ses enfants ne le trouvaient pas trop vieux. Les chiens non plus d'ailleurs. (Mais ça, il le monnayait grâce aux croquettes).

Aujourd'hui il avait reprit le goût à la vie, loin des meurtres pour l'armée, loin du sort de l'humanité et loin de son passé ensanglanté.

Il n'oublierait pas Charlie, il ne reniait pas son premier mariage, son histoire avec Sara. Mais un coup de feu avait tout arrêté.

Mais cette tornade blonde l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait séduit à coup de bras de fer et d'organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle avait su au fil des années fendre sa carapace pourtant bien épaisse. Et elle s'était immiscée petit à petit jusqu'à son coeur et l'avait transpercé de part en par. Il avait lutté, il s'était accroché à ses souvenirs, à ses cauchemars mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner. Et elle avait les armes nécessaires pour ce combat. Il était fier aujourd'hui d'appeler le Capitaine Samantha Carter, aujourd'hui Général, sa femme.

Un coup de feu et tout s'arrête. Un coup de foudre et tout reprend.

Et leur maison n'était pas sereine.


End file.
